


Révélations un soir d'Halloween

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Halloween, M/M, Magie révélée, Nuit des lemons, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: En suivant son petit ami qui découche un soir d'Halloween, Raphaël était loin de se douter de ce qu'il apprendrait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ou Bonjour !
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 28 octobre 2016: Spéciale Halloween. J'avoue être fatiguée donc mon texte peut se révéler manquer d'inspiration, de cohérence mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Les mots obligatoires sont : « Le cimetière, magie, hurlement, fantasme » que vous retrouverez en gras dans mon texte + une suggestion (mot rating M) proposé par Kurea-chan.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

La nuit venait de tomber et Raphaël suivait avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'incompréhension son petit ami à travers les rues du petit village. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Adrian… Adrian ne le tromperait pas, il en était persuadé. Il n'était pas comme son dernier ex qui était vraiment un crétin et avait une **bite** à la place du cerveau. Mais Adrian avait, semble t-il, un secret bien gardé et quitter le lit en plein nuit pour une petite balade solitaire n'encourageait pas vraiment à avoir confiance.

Pourtant, la semaine avait bien commencé avec ce petit séjour dans le village où Adrian avait grandi. Ils s'étaient installés dans une petite auberge pour des vacances en amoureux, se réchauffant mutuellement tandis que les températures déclinaient. L'hiver n'était pas encore là, mais le froid de l'automne était déjà présent. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi il mourrait de froid. Il avait à peine eu le temps de mettre un bas de pyjama, un peignoir et des chaussons avant de suivre son compagnon. S'il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps en sentant la place à ses côtés vides, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de voir son compagnon marcher au dehors. Il avait à peine pu se mettre quelque chose avant de le perdre de vue. Adrian était donc bien plus chaudement habillé et préparé.

Raphaël eut soudain un temps d'arrêt et cligna les yeux comme un hibou. Son homme ne venait pas de rentrer dans **le** **cimetière** n'est-ce pas ? Pas un soir d'halloween ? Non pas qu'il soit superstitieux ou croyant mais depuis que le surnaturel avait été révélé au monde, il se méfiait. En outre, un cimetière de nuit dans ce village paumé un soir d'Halloween, ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Allez, il n'avait qu'à attraper son compagnon et le ramener vite fait, bien fait. Là, ça devenait trop pour lui. Ils s'expliqueraient à l'auberge et avec un peu de chance, ce n'était rien dont il devait s'inquiéter.

Prenant son courage en main, il se glissa dans l'ouverture laissé par son amant. Le froid le glaçait jusqu'au os. Il resserra les pans de son peignoir en maudissant son impulsivité et se frictionna les bras. Il n'arrivait pas à repérer Adrian et ça l'inquiétait. Prudemment, à la lumière d'une lune à demi cachée par les nuages, il tenta de suivre l'allée principale, scrutant les ténèbres. L'angoisse montait en lui. Un bruissement derrière lui le fait se retourner en hâte mais seuls les ombres et les frémissements des arbres se portèrent à sa vue. Il prit une profonde inspiration, regrettant d'être sorti.

Resserrant encore les pans de son peignoir et sentant ses yeux larmoyer, il se retourna pour continuer sa recherche. Un **hurlement** jaillit de sa gorge avant qu'une main gantée ne se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et qu'un bras l'enferme dans une étreinte. Il se débattit, suffocant presque avant de comprendre les mots que son agresseur lui soufflait vivement.

\- Chut, tout va bien, Raph', c'est moi ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Chuuut, chuut…

Son corps se ramollit soudainement alors qu'Adrian le ramenait contre lui et frottait vigoureusement son dos d'un geste apaisant et rassurant. Le cœur battant et les larmes ruisselantes, Raphaël devait avouer qu'il avait eu la frayeur de sa vie. Décidément, cette soirée était une catastrophe. Il ne se serait pas cru si froussard. Il se recula enfin, fusillant du regard son peut-être bientôt plus amant:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dans un cimetière ?! Un putain de cimetière ? Tu n'es pas sérieux… J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de toi en plus !

Adrian l'interrompit d'un baiser étrangement chaud, le faisant taire efficacement. Il le ramena dans le même mouvement contre lui et fit glisser son nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur et le chatouillant. Raphaël s'accorda quelques instants pour profiter de sa chaleur et de son aura rassurante, presque émoustillante même.

\- Tu sais Ad, je n'ai pas vraiment de **fantasme** comprenant un cimetière, des tombes et un vent glacial….Mais ça pourrait peut-être changer, tu sais ?

Adrian se recula avec un sourire, que Raphaël ne put que qualifier de moqueur… ou attendri. Après un regard noir envers son compagnon, Raph' se frictionna les mains et demanda nerveusement :

\- Bon, je me tais mais expliques. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici en pleine nuit ?

\- Je vérifiais que le sceau posé ici ne soit pas affaibli comme la frontière entre les esprits et le monde des humains en cette nuit d'Halloween. En tant que gardien du sceau et membre de la famille de sorciers qui dirige la région, je dois venir tous les cinq ans lors de la nuit d'Halloween dans ce cimetière et renforcer, si besoin est, le sceau du démon emprisonné ici.

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé des bruissements des feuillages et de la faune nocturne. Raphaël regardait son amant comme s'il était fou. Peut-être l'était il d'ailleurs… Mais Adrian semblait si sûr de lui et sérieux. Plongeant son regard dans celui d'un vert si intense, Raphaël y lut la vérité. Il déglutit difficilement, ayant l'impression que le froid devenait plus incisif. Il regarda autour d'un lieu avec anxiété comme si ce fameux démon pouvait surgir soudainement devant lui, avant de souffler :

-Tu es … un sorcier ? Tu pratiques la **magie** ? Vraiment ?

Adrian lui lança un regard désolé et inquiet avant de psalmodier quelques mots et créer une ribambelle de petites flammes vertes qui les entourèrent et réchauffèrent l'air ambiant. Raphaël sentit son souffle se couper un instant et eut un mouvement de recul, secouant lentement la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Son compagnon ne pouvait pas faire de la magie. Ne pouvait pas être un sorcier.

Il était atterré que son compagnon ait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave…Il était effrayé aussi. Non pas par son compagnon, qui malgré cette révélation choc lui inspirait toujours, envers et contre tout un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour. Mais par la situation en elle-même. Il avait toujours essayé de se tenir à l'écart du surnaturel et des créatures qui le peuplaient et apprenait que son amant depuis deux ans était un sorcier.

Bleui de froid et sans un mot de plus, il prit le chemin de la sortie en direction de l'auberge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était juste un peu choqué. Il ne se rendit pas compte du moment où il arriva à l'auberge, jusqu'à la chambre. Assis sur le lit, Il laissa son esprit vagabonder sur chaque moment qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille depuis qu'il avait rencontré Adrian. En vérité, il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir car des indices avaient parsemés leur relation tout du long. Une couverture chaude s'enroulant autour de lui le fit sursauter et il croisa le regard douloureux de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le cacher Raph' … Mais tu as toujours été contre le surnaturel… La peur que tu me quittes en l'apprenant a aussi été la raison d'un tel silence. Mais Je t'aimais tellement que j'ai pris le risque en espérant te faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux plus te mentir. Tu n'étais pas censé l'apprendre ainsi mais… j'ai essayé de ne jamais te mentir.

Raphaël ferma les yeux un instant, sachant que son amant n'avait pas tort. Il s 'était mis des œillères, ignorant chaque allusion ou élément étrange au cours des dernières années.

-Ne me fais pas passer pour le méchant, espèce de menteur à la noix. J'aurai dû me rendre compte de tous les signaux que tu envoyais. Mais tu comptais me le dire quand ?

\- Lorsque nous serions retournés à la maison… J'avais prévu de te révéler la vérité et te demander en mariage à notre retour mais je suppose que maintenant je devrais plutôt compter sur une séparation ?

Raphaël eut un soupir agacé face au ton défaitiste d'Adrian avant d'attraper les passants du pantalon de celui-ci et le rapprocher de lui. Raph' posa sa tête sur l'abdomen chaud et musclé de son amant.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard pour cela. Je compte bien te garder, sorcier ou pas. Par contre si j'apprends que tu m'as ensorcelé d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te le ferais payer cher, même sans magie.

Adrian eut un petit rire heureux et satisfait. Il entoura de ses paumes le visage glacé de son amoureux et l'embrassa avec fermeté et sensualité. Lorsqu'il le relâcha, Raphaël avait le visage rougi et sentait son sang irriguer largement une région plus au Sud.

\- Je n'arrive même pas à être en colère… Tu es sûr que tu ne m'as pas jeté un sort.

\- Si je connaissais un sort pour éviter les disputes Raph', où serait mon bénéfice ? J'aime les réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Plus sérieusement, Adrian plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé ma magie sur toi et ne le ferais jamais, à moins que tu me le demandes ou que cela ne te sauve ta vie.

Raphaël eut un sourire soulagé, amusé au passage du côté protecteur de son amant. Certes celui-ci lui avait menti par omission mais il l'avait poussé à le faire.

\- Je ne suis pas contre le fait que ta magie pimente notre vie et nos nuits. Et je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de mauvais.

Poussant Adrian et s'enroulant autour de lui telle une pieuvre autour d'un rocher, Raphaël ne put empêcher une pensée de lui revenir. D'un air taquin et tendre, il blottit son nez dans le cou de son amant, lécha la peau à sa portée et souffla doucement dessus :

\- Alors comme ça tu comptais me demander en mariage ?

Visiblement, c'était la seule chose essentielle que Raphaël allait retenir de la soirée. S'il l'avait su, Adrian aurait révélé sa nature plus tôt.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Au revoir !


End file.
